


Anything But Ordinary

by LilShitWayne, shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Malia Tate is a Hale, Multi, Theo Raeken is a fucking nerd, This is not your regular AU, Underage - pretty much everything, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, famous au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/LilShitWayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BREAKING NEWS: Ex-rocker Peter Hale rushed to small town hospital after a reported drug overdose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the prologue previously posted here, this is placed 2 years before. The prologue was a preview for Maleo Week and it can be found on http://maleofanfiction.tumblr.com/post/143762775603/summary-breaking-news-ex-rocker-peter-hale

Malia sighed, hearing as Lydia and Tracy laughed and cracked up jokes about Isaac’s big fall during Fashion Week.

“Cut him some slack, girls. He must be feeling terrible”

“Awn, she’s worried” Tracy rolled eyes “Chill, we called him. He’s drunk off his ass, but fine nonetheless”

“I wish I had seen it” Malia complained, falling on the bed, holding the phone with the shared _Skype_ screen “But, no! My father had to get all nostalgic and drag me to this butthole city”

“For how long you’re staying in Beacon Hills?” Lydia asked, interrupting Tracy’s comment about Malia’s choice of words.

“Like hell if I know. He’s dragging me around to show me childhood places and his manager is so pissed that won’t talk with him already.”

"Speaking of your dad - go get him. I miss him."

"Lydia, _gross_ , your crush on my dad is a little weird," Malia grimaced.

"She's right Mal- your dad's my animal spirit," Tracy answered.

"He's been in his room all day. What if he's naked?" Malia shuddered.

"Oh come on Mal, everyone's seen your dad naked," Tracy scoffed.

 "You're just lucky I need booze," Malia scoffed hopping out of bed and walking towards her father's room.

Malia crossed the small living room of their big hotel room. Peter’s door was closed, but at least she couldn’t hear any moans or blasting metal music. Or his own stupid CDs once again.

Malia knocked on the door “Peter?” she called, bouncing on her toes. Weirdly, there was no answer. It was barely 7 PM, he couldn’t be asleep “…Dad?”

Waiting no longer, Malia pushed the door open and looked around the dark bedroom. The TV was on, forgotten on MTV, and there was the distinctive smell of alcohol and cigarettes. It all laced together by Peter’s own fancy perfume _Alpha Me._

“Dad!” fallen on the floor, hugging his own knees and in a shirt dirty of vomit, was Peter. Malia ran toward him, pushing his head back so she could let the TV light hit his face. His pupils were blown and she could feel the heat radiating out of him. “Dad, dad, look at me, what did you take? Where’s your phone?!”

“I’m having a heart attack” He answered in a trembling voice, clutching his chest. Malia rolled eyes.

“Yeah, like the other three times” she hissed, pushing him up to the bed and forcing him to lie on his side. In a hurry, she kicked a few bottles of vodka, turning on the light and scanning the room for his cell phone. It was over a Rolling Stone’s magazine with Peter on the cover.

“Oh, dad…” Malia whispered, feeling the tears gather the corner of her eyes and dialing 911. She had done it many times before, but it was never less disappointing or terrifying. He was her only family and she had no idea of how to live without him.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“My dad is overdosing”

* * *

Malia sat in the ambulance gripping her father's hands, trying not to cry- she should be used to it. Her father had numerous drug overdoses over the course of her life with the first one happening when she was eight years old. He'd missed her birthday but she didn't care, back then she just wanted him to recover. That's all she wanted now.

When they pulled up to the hospital the paparazzi swarmed the ambulance, separating Malia from the stretcher. They wouldn't stop cornering her and shoving their cameras in her face, blinding her with the flashes. Normally she'd be unaffected by it but her father could be dying and they were preventing her from seeing him.

By the time she got inside her father was already brought in and she had no clue where he was.

“Where the fuck is my father?!” Malia barged to the information booth and almost grabbed a nurse by the jacket. The man pulled back just in time to miss her sharp nails.

“Miss, I’ll need more info. What’s your father’s name?”

“It’s _not_ funny!” Malia hissed “You know very well who he is, the stupid asshole who just got in!”

“I’ll need your ID to give you any info, I’m sorry”

“Wha-…” she knew that. Since Peter had had her when he was young, people had a hard time believing he was father to an 18 year old girl. They always asked for her ID in those situations, having the need to make sure she was family and not ,another press stunt “I left my ID home, smarty pants, because my father was _dying!”_

“Miss, calm down or I’ll be forced to call security”

“Listen…” she eyed his nametag “Nate. If you don’t put your little brain to work _right now_ and take me to my father, I’ll get your little ass fired before you can try to apologize” The threat probably would be more effective if she wasn’t shaking and crying. Still, the man paled and squeezed his eyes in anger.

“Alright, that’s enough. Security!”

“Fuck you!” Malia yelled, panicking. She was going to be kicked out before being able to see him. Before knowing if he was alive or not. “I’m not going any-fucking-where!”

“Miss, _listen…_ ”

“It’s alright, Nate, I’ve got her” a soft female voice said, grabbing Malia by the elbow “You’re Malia Hale, right?”

“Yes. Where is my father? And just so you know, that Nate guy is dead. Don’t be surprised if he doesn’t come back”

“I see” she opened a smile, clearly amused by Malia’s sobbing threats “Can you calm down, sweetheart? I’ll take you to your father, but being restless will only panic him. I think you know how cocaine’s overdoses work”

Paranoia, nausea, chest pains, seizures. She knew it already. It wasn’t her first time. “I…” and then the reality came crashing down and Malia pressed her back to the hospital wall, falling on her butt and hugging herself “Not again…” she sobbed, trying to breathe through the terror.

“Hey, sweetheart” the nurse – her nametag said Melissa – put a hand softly in her knee, crunching down to look her in the eye “Breath in and count to seven, ok? Mimic me, ok?”

Malia slowed her breathing and managed to rise to her feet.

"Why don't you go for a walk sweetheart? Maybe go by the cafeteria and get something to eat," Melissa suggested.

"Yea, okay," Malia said walking off before stopping in her tracks. "Can I see my dad first?"

"Sure sweetheart, go on in. I'll let you have a moment."

Malia walked into the room and saw her father lying in the bed with wires in his arms. The steady beeping of the EKG filled her with hope but she couldn't bear to see him like that so she took Melissa's advice and went for a walk.

The cafeteria was crowded and Malia knew that, even if the security had locked down the place, there would be paparazzi lurking there. Besides, she wasn’t really hungry.

Malia got the elevator to the roof and smiled when the cold fresh air hit her face. For the first time since finding Peter, she felt like she could breathe.

There was a boy sitting on the roof railing and he was staring at his phone, but she could see he wasn’t really paying attention. A shiny object shone on the pockets of his hoodie, almost falling out and Malia sneaked behind him, silently grabbing the little thing before chuckling. It was a silver lighter, already scratched on the surface.

“Hey!” he turned around, startled by her laughter and saw his lighter on her hands.

Malia shoved a hand on the pockets of her skinny jeans, taking out the blunt she had rolled for later and forgotten about it. It was almost undoing under her fingers, but she knew the placebo smell of weed would be enough to calm her down already, not so much the herb itself.

“Easy, darling. I just need to light my joint”

“Done. Now give it back!” He stood up, brows knitted in a big frown.

"Not so fast," she smirked biting her lip. "If you want it- come get it."

The boy let out a scoff and smirked at her,

"Cute, but I'd advise you to be careful sweetheart. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Try me," she scoffed blowing smoke circles.

"Then at least give me a light," he said holding up his cigarette.

"How about you share this with me?" Malia asked holding out the joint to him.

"Can't, doll-face" He sighed "As much as it pains me... My mother is a nurse and she'd know if I'm high"

"Oohh" Malia laughed "Momma's boy"

"Is that a problem?" Theo asked with a smirk.

"Not really, I mean I'm a daddy's girl so…” Malia shrugged, feeling relief wash all over her. She was _still_ a daddy’s girl, because her dad wasn’t dead.

"You don't look like a daddy's girl."

"And how does a daddy's girl look, stranger?"

"Not like you."

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course not," Theo chuckled.

"So- still want the lighter?" Malia teased.

"Yes"

"Uhm..." She threw the lighter up and down in her hand and tiptoed to the edge of the roof, holding it over the fall and tilting her body to the left. The stranger took a step forward, anxiety taking place of the sly smirk.

"Hey, careful, you gonna fall"

"Am I?" Malia threw the lighter up and smiled when it almost smashed on the floor 30m underneath. She caught it before it was possible, swaying on her feet.

"Look, you can have the lighter, just get down here"

"Cute. Stranger baby is concerned about me"

"No," he blushed, more of an angry harsh than anything "I'm concerned about my lighter. It's a fancy one, cost me two months of salary."

“I see” Malia sighed, leaning even more and eyeing the streets “You think I’d die if I jumped?”

“You’re high and you’re reckless, get down here” he sighed, walking over and grabbing her shirt “Stupid tourists”

“How’d you know I’m a tourist?” Malia laughed, throwing her weight back and seeing him grab her by her belt hooks, big hands grabbing on her hips.

“Dressed like that? Easy” He laughed, before receiving a blow of smoke on his face and wrinkling his nose “Besides, I know everyone in this city. It’s Beacon Hills, doll”

"That's interesting," Malia chuckled after she tackled him to the ground.

"Are you part koala?" The muscular boy winced when his back hit the floor.

"Is that a problem?" Malia asked mocking him.

"I haven't decided yet," he smirked gripping Malia's hips as she straddled him.

"Hmm," Malia smirked bending over and placing a kiss on his lips as she grinded against him.

He blinked. Even with her on top of him, he clearly wasn't expecting a kiss. Malia opened a lazy, drugged smile "You're cute"

"What's your name?" He answered, before being swallowed by a passionate kiss "What's your name?" he repeated, breathlessly this time.

“None of your business” Malia groaned, biting his earlobe.

“So fucking nice” The guy sighed, pulling her closer and feeling the friction of her skinny jeans starting to harden him “I’m-“

“I don’t wanna know. I don’t care who you are” Malia hissed sharply, pressing her eyes closed and palming him over his jeans “Oh, big boy”

He blushed. He fucking blushed like some shy virgin bride. Malia let out a chuckle and bit on his bottom lip, grabbing his hand and undoing her jeans, forcing it between her legs “Do momma’s boys know how to finger a girl or do I need to teach you?”

He let out a growl and threw her down, sucking a hickey on her neck and rubbing his index over her wet panties “You don’t need to teach me jack”

"Good," she smirked with the ghost of a moan on her lips.

"What would your _daddy_ think about you being this wet on a roof for a total stranger?"

"What my daddy doesn't know won't hurt him," Malia moaned as he slid two fingers inside her.

She bit harshly on his shoulder, tugging his shirt up and feeling as he shivered, the cold air blowing against his torso. Her blunt had been long forgotten, fallen from the roof just like his lighter should have.

"What about your mom, sweetheart? Is she okay with you fucking a random and not even asking for a name?"

"You don't get to talk about my mother, asshole. What would _your_ mother think, of you smoking cigarettes and fucking drugged girls?"

The boy let out a scoff,

"You're the one who started this _sweetheart._ "

"Yea I could totally see how against it you were with your hand down my pants," Malia scoffed pushing him off.

"You're fucking insane," the boy scoffed.

"Well, good luck taking care of that boner, because this insane bitch ain't doing shit" Malia hissed, tugging her jacket closer and walking out.

She heard him curse her, loud and ugly, and hid a small smile. Fucking asshole couldn't have a decent fling. He _had_ to bring up her parents.

Malia entered the elevator and fixed her clothes. She had planned to smoke a joint, maybe fuck him to ease her edge. But now, she was only more upset.

“Nurse Melissa!” Malia saw her turning the hallway just when the elevator’s door opened and she hurried to catch up “How’s my dad?”

Melissa’s eyes stopped on her neck for a small second, clearly noticing the recent hickey, but she didn’t say anything. “He just woke up, still weak and uneasy, but he’ll be fine. He’s though”

“Well, if the heroin one didn’t kill him, cocaine won’t do the job” Malia sighed, following her to her dad’s bedroom.

Peter’s eyes were dazed and confused and he opened a small smile “Kiddo, did you meet Missy?”

“Who?”

“He’s confused” Melissa bit down a smile, blushing furiously. Malia felt anger boil in her stomach. She had gone out of her mind with worry and he was already hitting on the fucking nurse.

“Nice to see you’re fine, Peter”

“Nooo” He groaned, like a little kid “Don’t get mad, don’t call me Peter. C’mon, Lia, c’mere”

She wanted to pout and cry, but he opened such a vulnerable smile that Malia couldn’t do nothing if not cross the room and strangle him in a hug. “I fucking hate you, dad. Won’t you ever learn?”

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm an idiot. I need to stop but- I don't know," he sighed.

"It's okay daddy," Malia said climbing into the bed next to him.

"This was much easier when you were eight," Peter chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, well, too bad. You should have thought of that before you took all those drugs, prick."

"We both know I don't think," Peter smirked.

"Yes, I know, dad" Malia whispered, tracing his left arm with her fingertips and following the IV line "But one day you won't think and I'll be left alone."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, baby. I won't leave you anytime soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise, baby,” Peter said kissing her temple and pulling her into his chest.

* * *

“Malia!” Lydia was restless, dark circles underneath her green eyes and on the couch behind her, Malia could see Tracy curled up, asleep “It’s all over the news, are you alright? Almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Us” Tracy grumbled from her spot, pulling the blankets closer.

Malia sat on her own bed, smiling to the tablet screen “Yeah, I’m fine. Da-… Peter was just being a total asshole once again”

“We heard” Lydia sighed “Third overdose, Malia, it’s too much…”

“Fourth” She corrected, pulling the blankets over her head and trying to drawn the noises outside. Stupid paparazzi.

“Do you want to live with me?”

“Gee, Lyds, even Peter overdosing every three years is better than your mother”

“If you say so…” Lydia sounded a little hurt, but she was cut out by Tracy’s sleepy laughter.

 “Girls. Right now I just need to sleep. Tomorrow will be a crowded day, I need to call dad’s manager and his lawyer and then drop by the hospital to take clothes for Peter”

“He’s leaving already? No rehab this time?”

“I don’t know yet. I don’t even know if this tiny ass town has a support group”.

"Please those tiny ass towns are always like crazy Jesus obsessed and all about talking."

“Tracy, could you be _more stereotypical_?" Lydia scolded.

"You two are insane. I'm exhausted."

"We can tell. Nice hickey," Tracy scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You didn't have that when you left," Lydia added.

"Goodnight," Malia growled.

* * *

She spent the next three days dealing with the aftermath of the overdose. Peter was too… too much himself to clean up his own mess. However, Malia didn’t really mind. It meant her father was alive and kicking to be his natural jerk self, it meant he was once again going to a support group and making love eyes with the doe eyed nurse.

“So… is it serious?” Malia smiled, while Peter walked around their expensive hotel room picking bottles full of booze and throwing them all in a trash bin. She didn’t tell him about her own handbag packed with tiny airplane bottles of Jack. There were some things that her in-recover alcoholic dad didn’t need to know.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, kiddo” he lifted the mattress and got a big pack of cigarettes laced with PCP.

“Whoa, you’re throwing the golden cigarettes away!”

“Clean means clean” he repeated, almost as if a mantra and to convince himself. Malia didn’t really believe this would last, but she would take all days of sober Peter as she could.

“I’m really proud of you, dad… So, is your fling with Melissa serious?”

"She was my high school sweetheart."

"The one from your album?!"

"That's her," Peter smiled fondly.

"That's awesome!"

"Yea, I know."

"I'm happy for you, daddy."

“Thank you” he put down the bag and stared at the bottom of it “Can we at least keep the beers?”

“Nope” Malia popped the ‘P’.

“You’re no fun” Peter sighed, going around the room “I’m thinking of sticking around here”

“Because of Melissa…?” Malia jumped on the couch, putting her feet up “Awn, you’re in love… _again_ ”

“Not just because of her… You need to settle down for a while, Malia. The Paris-London routine is not doing you any good… and their rehab here is very friendly, I’ll be able to stay with you, instead of locked down in a weird clinic”

“I don’t need to settle down” Malia scoffed “But if you wanna stay here…” she didn’t want to be stuck in that feudal city, but if it was for his well being…"So you're flying Elle over from London then?" Malia asked as she absentmindedly fiddled with some figurine on the table.

"Actually I was thinking of sending you to school here."

The figurine hit the floor and shattered.

" _Excuse me_?" Malia scoffed.

"I registered you at Beacon Hills High."

"You're fucking with me right?"

" _I'm afraid not baby girl_. But hey- it's my Alma mater," Peter chuckled.

" _Nice_ , dad. Send me to a school with a bunch of snotty kids who will pester me to no end about you. Not even mentioning the paps. It'll be fun" Malia growled.

"I doubt there's going to be paparazzi there. Besides, Melissa's son goes there."

"Ah- _perfect Scott who hung the moon and arranged the constellations in the sky_."

"No actually, her other son- Theo."

"Theo _? What a dork,"_ Malia scoffed pulling out a joint. "I'm gonna go smoke this somewhere else, can't have you smelling like pot before your big date."

"Malia..." he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and snatched the joint from her "how about we see this as a restart?"

"Dad, fuck off. I'm the responsible one, remember?  One blunt won't kill me"

"Malia" Peter kissed the side of her head "We're gonna make it work. I'm in rehab, I'm settling down, you're studying like a normal teenager... no more drugs, no more booze. Deal?"

"Dad- normal teenagers smoke and drink. They don't ride in the back of ambulances every other day because their dad won't accept that he's not some twenty-one year old rock star anymore," Malia said on the verge of tears.

Peter hugged her from behind, petting her hair. "I know I've put you through a lot, baby. I know your life has hardly been easy. But school is not a punishment, it's a chance for you to make new friends, experience a new life" he kissed the top of her head "You'll be fine, kid"

"Let go of me," Malia sighed, swallowing down the tears "You don't get to act fatherly whenever it's convenient for you"

" _I suck at it, I know_ … why do you think I got married five times?"

"Because you're a selfish prick with chronic commitment issues" Malia shook him off "Thanks a lot, dad. You just ruined the rest of my life"

* * *

Theo watched as Melissa applied lipstick before the living room mirror.

"Where are you going all glam like that?"

"Since when is it your business?"

He raised eyebrows, unimpressed and Melissa blushed "I have a date" she secreted.

"The drug addict from the hospital? Isn't it like... your third date this week?"

"It is actually," Melissa said fixing a few loose strands of her hair.

"What's his name anyway?"

"Peter."

" _Peter Paul_?" Theo asked with a scoff.

" Peter Hale actually. "

"THE ROCKSTAR?!?!?!"

"Yes, is that a problem, _dad_?"

"Of course it is! You don't even know this guy!"

"That's where you're wrong."

" _Elaborate_ ," Theo sighed.

"We were high school sweethearts for like two years," Melissa smiled fondly.

"Fun." Theo replied rolling his eyes.

" _In fact_ his first album was about me."

"You mean the sex fueled songs and oooh _, when you spread your legs it feels like heaven_...that?"

"That wasn't his only song," Melissa said attempting to hide her blush.

"The only cool one.  The rest was a blabbering mess about doe eyes" Theo sighed and leaned on the doorstep "I don't like this"

"Theo, baby, you're not 10 anymore. I'm your mother, but I'm also a beautiful woman... at least Peter seems to think so - and I can date whoever I want"

"That doesn't apply to rock stars who have had five prior wives, mom," Theo whined.

"It's the middle of summer- don't you have anywhere to be?" Melissa asked.

" _Mom_!"

"Look" Melissa put down the lipstick and turned to look at him "This year you're gonna start growing up.  It means no more calls from your principal about your lack of social skills. No more creeping on the girls during gym class. And no more thinking you can boss me around.  I'm the parent of this relationship"

"A tad bit harsh, mom" Theo rolled eyes "I don't creep on girls, I study their ass ratio"

"... Scott was so much easier" Melissa sighed, shaking her head.

"That's because Scott was boring. He was a stick in the mud who only cared about studying _and_ _Lacrosse_ ," Theo said with a grimace.

Melissa didn't answer, she couldn't voice her real concerns. That the lack of a paternal figure had been much more impacting on Theo's life because he was younger and had been forced to hear Scott talking about Rafael during the weekends. 

"Your brother is in college already,  baby" she walked over and cupped his face "Its just you and me now,  so... cut me some slack?"

Theo sighed "I still hate this Hale guy"

"But you'll behave right? "

"Yes" he promised, "but I don't give a fuck if it's your third date. You're coming home... _alone_ "

"Yeah, no worries, he has a daughter your age as well so I'll be home. _Besides_ we already christened our third date with sex back then." Melissa replied, solely to annoy Theo.

"Ugh" he grimaced "Too much information,  mom! "

Melissa chuckled and kissed his cheek, hearing the doorbell ring.

"He's here! How do I look?"

"Too pretty for him"

"You're a dear" She laughed, rolling eyes "wanna open the door and threaten him? Like you did when you were eight?"

"Ahaha, very funny" he turned back and entered the kitchen "don't forget your keys"

"Love you!" Melissa sing sang, walking to answer the door.

"Yeah, I bet you do" Theo grumbled, opening the fridge and ignoring her high pitched voice to something Peter had said.

Fighting the urge to fake gag, Theo headed up to his bedroom. His best friend, Donovan, had been messaging and calling him non-stop about some totally _insane_ college party he was at. _Normally_ he'd oblige his friend and play wingman- but right now he just wanted to stay in.

"Fucking Hale fucking my fucking mother" Theo hissed under his breath and falling on the bed.

After hearing the couple driving away and staring at the ceiling for good fifteen minutes without falling asleep, he bent over the bed and lifted the mattress, grabbing a poorly rolled joint.

Theo grabbed his lighter from the bedside table and let out a scoff as he remembered the psychotic girl from the hospital. He was a bit bummed that he'd probably never see her again but _nonetheless_ he lit his joint and took a draw from it.

He drowned a blow and fought a cough.  Theo wasn't used to weed,  it had only become an habit after Scott moved out to college and he no longer shared a room with Golden Pup.

He let his thoughts wander and put down the joint after the fourth blow. He had to save it, couldn't burn it all in one day.

Slowly, he closed eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 

"Wake up" a harsh voice said, shaking him "Theodore Raeken, wake up now!"

"Mom...?" He tried to open his eyes, but they seemed glued together.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Where'd you get drugs?! You just promised to behave, but the second I turn my back you decide to get high like some irresponsible spoiled prick?!"

"Mom, it's just a joint. _Calm down_ ," Theo replied sleepily.

"Calm down?!" Melissa yelled "I slave working all week for you to waste money on drugs? When we barely can pay bills?! Where's your goddamn 130 IQ now, Theo?! Why won't you quit behaving like a temperamental baby and grow up! Because if you don't learn it from me, life will force you to grow up and I can promise you that it'll be much harsher than any speech or punishment I can give you!"

"I don't know if you know this or not- but your _precious baby boy_ smoked this all the time to help with his studying but I guess it doesn't matter if he did because _I'm_ the screw up."

"Theo," Melissa sighed sitting next to him on the bed. "I love you- you know that. But you're not Scott."

* * *

 

"So..." Tracy asked, on her half of the tablet screen "Where are you going today?"

"How are things with your father?" Lydia completed, on her own half. They were in different places, but Malia thanked god by the perks of technology.

"I'm going to meet dad's new girlfriend and her son"

"Didn't you already meet her?"

"I was having a panic attack over my father overdosing, I don't count that as a meeting" Malia grimaced and twirled in front of the tablet "How am I? Pretty enough?"

"Where are you going?"

"It's just a local restaurant. This town is so tiny, they have three restaurants and that's it"

"Well, then you're gorgeous"

"For some reason- I don't think I like that answer. There's paparazzi swarming the hotel do I look like a two-bit whore?" Malia asked rolling her eyes as she recalled some criticism her last outfit had received.

"What the hell is a two-bit whore?" Tracy asked fiddling with a shiny hair barrette.

"Oh stop it," Lydia scolded. "You look great Malia."

"Okay..." she sighed, passing hands over her bedazzled jeans.

"Alright, girls. I guess I'm going now. Wish me luck"

"You don't need any luck, baby" Lydia smiled

"Please don't fuck his girlfriend's son" Tracy groaned, before turning off.

Malia opened a smile and shrugged. Who knew how the night might end.

"Dad?" she walked to her father's bedroom and knocked "Dad, we'll be late for _your_ dinner"

"Do I look alright?" Peter opened the door in a hurry. He was well dressed, but his dress shirt was all messed up.

"Are you nervous?" Malia smiled, fixing it for him.

"What? No of course not! I'm Peter Hale! I've got this!" He said trying to conceal the nervousness from his voice.

"Right..." Malia offered him a cheekily smile "Let's go?"

"Yes"

They pushed past the paparazzi hoard, the security team who always outside the house shielding them from the flashes and intrusive cameras.

"You think Melissa gonna know how to handle _this_?" Peter sighed, entering the car.

"She'll learn, if she really likes you" Malia rolled eyes and rested her boots on the dash.

"Take your feet off the dash" Peter threw her a stern look "We'll be there in five"

"Oh, so far away"

"It only takes a second for an accident to happen and let's face it Baby Girl- your best assets are your long legs."

"Geez- I'm taking them down," she grumbled. "What's her son's name again?" Malia scoffed as she touched up her lip gloss.

"Theo."

"Eww- poor fucker I bet it's impossible to get any action with a name like that," Malia chuckled.

"Behave" Peter glared at her, pulling the car to a private parking on the back of the restaurant. It wasn't as glamorous, but was better this way. No crazy paparazzi with faces glued to their car's window trying to snoop on their lives.

"I'm a good girl, daddy" Malia laughed, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, just like me"

"Didn't know you were a good girl, dad"

"Shut up, you understood me" He laughed, pulling her through the back of the restaurant and turning to look at her one last time. "We're looking fine?"

"I'm looking gorgeous, you're okay-ish"

"Will have to do" Peter said, before grabbing her hand and walking around the tables. "Melissa, hey!"

Malia looked up from her shoes just in time to see Melissa stand up and behind her a guy with a big frown on his face.

"That's Theo...?" she whispered, shocked, before groaning "Shit"


End file.
